My Hero Valentine
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Shoto,Izuku WAFFy Valentine Fic. It is Chinese Valentine/ Tanabata/ Qixi! The School is having a festival and the 1A class is getting busy. Happy Valentine everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Shoto walks into 1A classroom in the morning and sees that the classroom has turned into a Cafe. There is a giant bridge in the middle of the room and birds decorations are hanging everywhere. Izuku is wearing a maid outfit and his hair is tied up into two pigtails. The green hair boy looks so cute it makes Shoto's heart skip a beat. "What is going on here?" Shoto asks.

"It is the school festival today." Momo answers.

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot about that." The Fire and Ice boy mutters.

"You were on vacation so we didn't bother you. Since today is also the Qixi Festival (Tanabata/Valentine) the class decide to make the classroom into a romantic Tea House for couple." the class vice president smiles.

Katsuki walks in, takes one look at Izuku and yells, "Mineta! Kaminari! Did you two trick Deku into putting on a dress?"

"But he looks so cute!" Minoru laughs.

"I'm going to roast you!" The red eyes boy screams.

"Kacchan, it is okay. I want to help the class do well in the school festival. Have a seat. I made some Cinnamon rolls and I got one special for you." Izuku says.

"You're a moron for letting people make a fool out of you like that, Deku." Katsuki grumbles and sits down at the table. The other classmates sit down around the table and start eating the cinnamon buns.

The timid boy turns around to Shoto, "Torodoki, you like to try the cinnamon roll too?"

"I thank you." The red/White boy sits down, a little surprised Izuku notices him and gives him the invite, "it is delicious."

"Really?" The petite boy takes a bite out of the cinnamon rolls and Denki laughs, "Hey, don't eat that, that's cannibalism."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asks confused. He looks so adorable all the students can't help but start laughing. Katsuki grunts, "just don't worry about that."

Kyoka picks up her cinnamon roll and asks, "Why are the cinnamon rolls in star shapes? Where is all the heart-shape cakes and decos? How come all the ornaments are birds and there is a bridge in the middle of the room?"

"Most young couple celebrate western Valentine nowadays and don't know the story of Qixi." Momo answers, "A long time ago a goddess fell in love with a human. The two got married, hid their union from the gods and lived on earth with their two children. Soon Heaven found out this forbidden marriage and took the goddess back. Her husband went after her but he was caught. To punish the couple, the heaven turned the two of them into the stars Vega and Altair."

"The heaven put a Milky Way between the two stars to separate them from ever seeing each other again. A group of Magpies felt sorry for the couple so once a year, on July 7th Qixi, the birds fly over the Milky Way and make a bridge so the lovers can meet each other. That is why all the food and decorations are stars and birds." Izuku cries.

"Stupid! Why are you crying now?" Katsuki scorns.

"Every time I think about how they can only meet for one night out of a whole year, I can't stop but feeling sad and heart broken. Sorry I am so foolish." The green eyes boy weeps.

"You fool! It is only a sap story so young girls will spend their money on the Festival!" The Explosive blonde yells.

"You really are a cinnamon roll!" The whole class laughs again.

"You're not foolish. It is kind of you to feel for other people misfortune. Your heart is pure." Shoto hands Izuku a handkerchief.

"Thank you! I should get ready for the festival." The green hair boy gets out of his seat.

"Do you need help? I am not good at serving customers but I know how to make coffee pretty well." The Duo-color hair boy offers. To be honest he feels a little jealous when he thinks about all the people coming to the school festival who get to serve by the adorable maid Izuku and eats Izuku's cinnamon rolls.

"I am going to check out the festival. Don't forget to meet me at the bridge tonight." Katsuki walks out of the classroom.

"Okay." The green hair boy cheers, "have fun at the festival!"

Shoto boils water for the coffee and thinks, "Bakugo and Midoriya want to meet together on the Magpie bridge this evening to celebrate Qixi. The two of them must be lovers. I should not be surprise that they are a couple, they know each other since they are little kids. No one can spend that long time with someone as special as Midoriya and not fall in love with him."

. . . . . . . . . .

The Tea House is very popular and everyone in class 1A (expect for Katsuki, who is MIA) work very hard to serve all the customers. The crowd finally slows down in the afternoon and Izuku lets all his classmates go and enjoy the school festival before the day is over. Not wanting the petite boy to do all the work alone, Shoto offers to stay and help.

"Todoroki, why don't you go and have some fun too?" The Smash boy smiles.

"I will not leave you here by yourself. This is too much work for one person." Shoto answers. He doesn't usually get to spend time alone with Izuku. It is a nice and tranquil feeling with only the two of them working by themselves.

"Deku!" Ochaco comes in with the rest of the girl classmates.

"Why are you guys back so early? You can all stay at the festival longer." Izuku smiles.

"You don't think we will make you do all the work, right?" Kyoka says, "There is a Qixi shrine outside! They are hanging out 10 Qixi goddess love charms and we managed to get one for you. Take it and make a wish!"

"I can't take it!" The one for all boy says.

"You worked the hardest today." Toru says, "and making a wish with this charm means a lot more to you than it does to any of us."

"Go ahead Deku!" All the girls urge.

"Thank you, everyone." Izuku closes his eyes and makes his wish.

"I wonder if he is wishing to live happily ever after with Bakugo? Where is that guy anyway? I should go get him and make sure he comes to the bridge to see Midoriya..." Shoto thinks as he heads out to look for Katsuki.

. . . . . . . . . .

Shoto walks around the festival looking for his blonde classmates when the window of the science lab breaks and Katsuki flies out. A gigantic Samurai man jumps out of the window, trying to stomp on the red eyes boy.

"Bakugo!" Shoto shots out his ices wall and block the man. The man crushes the Heterochromia boy's wall and disappears.

"Are you two okay?" All-Might arrive, "What's going on?"

"I heard a girl screaming and came here. When I arrived a man was shooting lightening at the girl. I tried to stop him but all my blast just go through him. Then I try to grab the girl and run away but the man attacked me." Katsuki answers, "Who is that man? Where did he go?"

"We don't know. We're unable to track him down. He injured a bunch of girls already." All-Might says, "none of our quirks work, all our attack just go through him like you said. Take the girl to infirmary. We'll keep looking for that man."

The two boys arrive at the infirmary with the wounded girl and sees there are eight girls already laying there. "They all have something in their hand." Shoto says.

"Looks like some kind of charm." Katsuki says as he looks around, "you think it has anything to do with the man attacking them?"

"All I know is that the charms are from the Qixi shrine. There are ten of those charms and Midoriya got the last one." The scar boy says.

"Deku might be in trouble. Let's go!" The blonde says.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Deku might be in trouble. Let's go!" The blonde says. The two of them run back to the classroom and see all their classmates lying on the floor. The giant Samurai man is holding Izuku by the neck, chocking the petite boy to death.

"Let him go!" Katsuki blasts the Samurai, but the attack go right through the man again.

"So you must be this stupid little boy's lover! You two can die together!" The man grabs the blonde and chocks him too.

"What did our friend ever do to you?!" Ochaco yells.

"He is the most foolish out the ten kids who got the charms! Believing in true love and wishing upon the goddess." The Samurai says, "that foolish goddess and I had known each other for centuries. We were suppose to be together but she fell in love with a human and ran away!"

"I get it! You liked the Qixi goddess but she left heaven for an earthling. And now you take your anger out on us..." Kyoka yells.

"Friendzoned..." Toru mutters.

"Shut up!" The man starts attacking everyone.

"None of our quirks work on him! We can fight villains but how do we fight a god?" Mashirao shouts.

"We need to think of something soon or we'll all be dead!" Fumikage says.

"I will kill you all!" The man hollers with madness, "l turn the brat into a star and make sure he will be alone forever!"

Right before the Warrior God blasts Izuku with a powerful beam, Shoto blocks him with an ice wall.

"You blocked him!" Katsuki asks to the heterochromia boy, "you blocked him earlier too! How come your quirk works on him?"

"He is too strong, I can't hold him for long!" Shoto says, "Get Midoriya away!"

"What are you planning to do?" Izuku asks.

"Make sure you two take good care of each other and the love that you two have always be there..." The red and white boy seal himself and the god into a giant ice crystal.

"I am not going to let you hurt my friend." Shoto's whole body turns into fire that is radioactive hot, getting ready to explode.

"He is trying to kill himself with the god together inside the giant crystal!" The green hair boy cries, "do something! Stop him!"

The Samurai man manages to break the ice crystal and kicks the fire/ice boy away right before he explodes. "You think you can kill me that easily? I am going to blast you into dust!" The man shouts as he blasts Shoto with everything he got.

No one can withstand an attack like that. All the students can feel the power of the onslaught. The whole classroom is going to be bomb into dusts and all they are going to be destroyed along with it. Everyone can see their end coming.

Suddenly, the blast bounds off Shoto and back to the god. It hits the god so hard that the whole room shakes like an earthquake. The god screams in pain as he bursts into colored fireworks. The whole room lights up like the Independent Day night sky, echoing with exploding noises that can be hear miles away.

After what seems to be forever, The classroom finally settles down. The broken classroom lights flickers on the cracked walls and everything in the room is shattered from the shock. "Oh, no...the bridge is gone." Shoto says.

"You moron! Why are you thinking about the bridge in time like this?" Katsuki asks.

"Aren't you and Midoriya meeting at the bridge?" The red/white boy answers.

"We are not lovers!" The explosive boy screams.

"But he made you special Qixi cinnamon roll..."

"I can't eat icing, so Deku made me a cinnamon without putting icing on it! And I was in charge of putting the bridge up and taking it down; so I asked Deku to stay behind and help me taking it down!"

"Oh..." Shoto says, "so you don't love him..."

"Of Course NOT!" the blonde screams.

"Is everything okay?" All-Might and EraserHead run in. "Where is that mystery man?"

"Mystery GOD," Tsuyu says, "and he is gone, Bakugo defeated him."

"How? None of our Quirk works." The teachers asks.

"Because of LOVE." Momo replies.

"What?" Shoto shouts.

"Katsuki is not in love with Deku, but you are; and even though you thought Deku doesn't love you, you still love Deku and sacrifice yourself so Deku can be with the one he loves. That gives you power over that selfish god." Momo says, "The gods' power comes from all-sacrificial and unconditional love for all creations. He corrupted his power when he tried to destroy everything that is related to the Qixi goddess, and he killed himself when he tried to destroy you. Your love is too powerful for him to confront."

"That is amazing!" all the girls exclaim.

"So you love me?" Izuku asks shyly.

"Of course he is! He just sacrificed himself for you!" Kyoka says, "and you love him too, right?"

"You do?" Shoto is surprised.

"Yeah...you are always so kind to me. You compliment on my Cinnamon bun, gave me your handkerchief when I cry, help me with what I am doing..." Izuku says.

"Good. Now that we have get that clear, I am going home to sleep." Katsuki dusts himself off.

"You're leaving already?" Izuku asks.

"I stayed up the whole night putting up the bridge. I just come here to make sure none of you guys bully you, Deku." The blonde says, "Todoroki, take good care of Deku and don't let anyone order him around."

"You were the one who told him to stay behind and to help you take down the bridge!" Denki yells.

"Oh, yeah, who will take the bridge down now? Katsuki was suppose to do it." Tenya asks.

"There is no bridge." Momo reminds him. "There is no Anything."

"Don't worry about the trashed room. You kids all have a long day. I will ask the clean up crew to come take care of it. Go home." All-Might tells the students.

"Are you tried?" Shoto asks Izuku, "will you like to go have ramen?"

The green hair boy blushes, "we are going out to have dinner together?"

"If you don't mind..." The taller boy says.

"I have to go home and have dinner..." Izuku replies.

"Oh...okay...maybe next time..." Shoto is disappointed.

"But if you don't mind, will you come have dinner at my home? My mom is a pretty good cook..." the petite says shyly.

"We're meeting your mom already?" Shoto blushes.

"Just Get Out Of Here! You Two!" Minoru screams. The two lovers are so sweet they are making all the student jealous. The girls push the couple out of the classroom.

. . . . . . .

The two lovers walk toward Izuku's house, enjoying the Qixi decorations on the stores along the streets. "Hey, look! There's a bridge!" The green hair boy exclaims excited.

They get on the bridge and Shoto says, "I wonder if we can see the stars and the milky way?"

Izuku looks to the sky; as the petite boy tilts his head up, the fire/ice boy plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Izuku turns bright red.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long..." Shoto tilts the small boy's head up and kiss him again, this time deep and passionate, "Happy Qixi, Izuku..."

Owari...


End file.
